User talk:Draft227
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Batman (Film) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Doomlurker (talk) 21:37, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Draft sure. Bat24 4/18/15 Want to work on a TV show Do you want to work on a TV show about Superman?--Coolot1 (talk) 22:36, April 19, 2015 (UTC) It would be awesome! Also, Coolot, could you create the page for the Big Bang Incidet for me and put some people who become Meta-Humans there? Yeah! While I do that start the Superman TV show.--Coolot1 (talk) 22:55, April 19, 2015 (UTC) OK. Maybe I can start it --Coolot1 (talk) 23:02, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for not doing it, I'm a bit busy :( I'll just start it. --Coolot1 (talk) 23:08, April 19, 2015 (UTC) OK. Started it. You make at least 3 episodes. --Coolot1 (talk) 23:16, April 19, 2015 (UTC) You finish Superman man of steel.--Coolot1 (talk) 00:46, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Also draft can you do some more for cast.--Coolot1 (talk) 00:54, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Yes. Okay please do it if you are on.Coolot1 (talk) 19:07, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Do you still want my help too? Bat24 4/21/15 Yeah! Also guys edit season 2 a bit. --Coolot1 (talk) 22:09, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Can we stop chatting on MY wall and myabe chat on THE chat? Do you want to work on TDK Season Five? Bat24 4/25/15 Hey do you guys want to make a New TV show named The Justice Leauge.Coolot1 (talk) 23:14, April 25, 2015 (UTC) No. And dont send messages to my wall, if you want to chat let's talk on chat. Talk Well I see you are still mad at me but can you work on this Community DC movie universe? Here is the link. The Community DC Movie Universe .Coolot1 (talk) 17:16, May 30, 2015 (UTC) No. Man. I am very sorry Draft ;( :( .Coolot1 (talk) 17:59, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey man. I am going to restart TDK S5 and The Flash Season Three to make the new show Justice take place during those two seasons. Bat 24 6/14/15 OK. Can we plan Justice on the chat? Bat 24 6/16/15 Yes. Hi Draft can you do some of your Episodes for The Flash Season Three? Bat 24 6/17/15 Hey man can you edit some of TDK S5 and The Flash Season Three? Bat 24 6/19/15 Hey Draft I am stuck on casting Eobard Thawne/ Reverse Flash. Can you give me suggestions? Bat 24 6/20/15 Yes. I'd say Matthew McConaughey. Sorry dude. I found Simon Baker for him. Also can we chat? Bat 24. Yes. I'm there, where are you? Im back inside do you still want to talk? Bat 24 Yes. Yan Silva Galan is on chat now. Bat 24 Are you coming back? Bat 24 Hey Draft can you help me with Phase Two and Three on the chat? Bat 24 6/22/15 Hey Draft me and Cartoon both agree that the two of us can still do the Community Dc Universe. Bat 24 Can we plan TDK S6 and The Flash Season Four? Bat24 6/27/15 Yes, let's go to chat. Ok I will be there. Bat24 I am back and we can get back on chat. Bat 24 I'm there. I will have more time tommorow, but we both have to have ideas because the both of us are working on The Flash and The Dark Knight. Bat24 Can we plan The Flash S4 on chat? Bat24 Yes. Yes we can chat. Bat24 Do you have a minute? Can we chat.